I'd Just Want Your Heart- Hamilton Zombie AU
by Hamilfan10
Summary: Based on Mush Roomies "Zombie Song" Animatic! John and his friends life was perfect, until a radioactice energy hit most of the world. John and his friends do whatever it takes to survive, until John falls in love with Alex, who's a Zombie (Hope you like it)
1. Prolouge

Prologue: The World Turned Upside Down

You see, John Laurens is just a normal high schooler. He has great friends and a pretty great life. He gets good grades, and never fails his classes. Everything was great. Nothing could ruin his life. Well, until that one day. When the alarms of the school started to ring and flash colors. When the whole school was trying to get to a secure area. When the teachers were screaming out directions. And when the whole world was screaming and crying and running in panic. It wasn't that much of a great day after that. Because what happened that day would never be forgotten.

John's life wasn't really the same after that day. He knew nothing in his power would be able to change it. What happened was that a Scientist wanted to find a way for people to live longer, faster, and stronger. He was working on the formula in his lab thinking he was close. Well, obviously it failed because it created a hazardous radiation that infected half the world. One half of the world were the lucky ones, because they didn't get infected. And the other half of the world weren't so lucky, because it turned them into Zombies. The world wasn't the same after that 'incident'. It was about 2 months ago when it happened and John tried everything in his power to forget about it, but how could he? See, if a Zombie bit you, you would turn into one, so his life now was to try and defend himself and his friends from these monsters. And thats why he was really lucky to have Lafayette, Hercules, and the Schuyler Sisters (Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy) in his life. They all protected each other and thats what they would do until they all died. They were all they had left since the radiation took everything from them.

They all had three rules, which were all basically rules of survival.

1\. You see a Zombie, you either Shoot it or Stab it

2\. Always stay together

3\. Never go outside on your own

And thats what they were going to live by from now on. Because after that day, they knew the world would never be the same.

 **Ok guys, First things first. This is my first ever story, and I'm really sorry if its bad. I am just a humble fangirl, lol. Sorry its short, but this is just the Prologue, so the other chapters WILL be longer. Ok, thank you**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You'll be Back

"I CAN'T KEEP LIVING LIKE THIS" Said John "I CAN'T JUST STAY HERE FOREVER!". "BUT IT'S WHAT KEEPS US ALIVE! IF YOU WANT TO TURN INTO A ZOMBIE, THEN BE MY GUEST!" Said Lafayette with tears in his eyes. He cared about all of his friends, and he hated to see them like this. "ALL WE DO THE WHOLE DAY IS STAY IN THIS TENT!" Said John "THEN GO AHEAD AND LEAVE IF YOU WANT!" Said Lafayette. Everyone was shocked by what he said, until John broke the silence. "Fine". "JOHN, DON'T DO THIS" Said Peggy. She was the closest Schuyler to John, they've known each other for such a long time, and she was overall scared for John. "Sorry Peggy" Said John before turning his head away from the group. A million thoughts were racing in John, but he kept walking farther and father away from the tent. "Why did I do that? I should go back... No, their gonna get mad and I can't handle that right now" Thought John. He was scared, that was for sure. All of his thoughts were interrupted with a shadowy figure heading towards him. "Hello?" Said John. "Hi" Said the figure.

"Who are you"

"Someone, well, I used to be someone"

"Sorry, but what do you mean"

At that moment the figure was already right in front of John, and all John could do was stay frozen. "Well, as you can see, I'm a Zombie" John was too scared to move, or do anything. The only thought in his mind now was "Run, Run, Run" But he didn't, because he just kept looking at the Zombie that was in front of him. "Whats your name?" John finally managed to say. "Alex" said the Zombie.

"I'm J-John"

"Nice to meet you J-John"

John chuckled a little, but he was still terrified by the fact he hadn't been turned into a Zombie yet. Before John could say anything he heard a faint "JOHN, JOHN, GET AWAY FROM THERE". John turned around to see who it was, until he saw Lafayette and Hercules running right towards him.


End file.
